The Heirs and Guardians
by King of Cups
Summary: New teachers at Hogwarts must stop Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort who have enough newfound information to destroy all civilization of the wizarding world.


**Disclaimer and Other Stuff **

**Disclaimer**: We (Rusty and Aaron) hereby signify that HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2001; Rusty and Aaron do however own Rusty, Aaron, and Paige and have permission to use Jessica, Nikhila, Levi, Natalie, Kara, Sam, Amy, Adam and all other characters, names, and all related indicia NOT used in any of the HARRY POTTER novels, motion pictures, etc.

**Other Stuff**: Just some notes. This story is owned equally by my bestest buddy Rusty Alexus Meyers (pen name: AlianaOfMirkwood) and myself. This story is a sort of role play and has been written mostly equally by the two of us... Oh yeah, the story starts out with Rusty writing (hence the (R) next to the beginning of the story). When it says (R) that means it's Rusty's writing until it says otherwise. And (A) means it's Aaron's writing until it says otherwise. Just so you know... If you read this story please write a short review at the least. Thank you

**I. **

_**Rusty (R)  
**_  
I sat on the couch reading a book. To my left, my sister, Paige, sat doing her lesson plans. It was only two days until the start of the new term and I couldn't wait to get out of this house. Alek walked in the room, looking rather flustered. "Have you seen my prefect's badge?"  
"Nope, sorry bro."  
Paige looked up from her writing. "Where did you see it last?"  
"If he knew, he wouldn't be asking!" I cried, annoyed at my sister's stupidness.  
"What is your problem, Rust? Lately, you won't stop reprimanding me!  
"I only do it because you're stupid!" I stood up and stormed upstairs.  
"Honestly, Rusty! You are so immature!"  
I just ignored her and slammed the door. The family portrait on my wall fell to the ground, shattering the glass. "Fuck!"  
I picked it up off the floor and watched the happy people shift in their seats. There was my mum and dad, Alek, Paige, myself, and Adam- Paige's fiancée. This was taken earlier this summer before my dad went to Rome on business.  
Thinking about Adam calmed me down a little. He had been one of my best friends since I came to Hogwarts in my third year. Over the years, I liked him more and more until it grew into more than a friendship-at least to me. Adam had always loved Paige. I set my book on my desk and went to pack my trunk. Raising my wand, clothes instantly flew into my black trunk.  
There was a knock at the door. "Come in!"  
"Hey, Rust," said a familiar voice. I clenched my fists at the well- known dark brown hair and brown eyes of Adam. He sat down on my bed and looked up at me. "Why'd you get all mad at Paige?"  
"God! Why does she insist on sending you as the peacekeeper every time we get in a fight?!"  
"She's your sister and she cares about you," Adam said calmly.  
"She doesn't understand!"  
"You say that every time; understand what?"  
"Nothing!" I yelled  
"Look, we've been best friends since our third year and there's never been anything you haven't told me."  
I looked at him with a rage normally only used against my sister. "Maybe there's something I don't want to tell you!"  
"I'm not gonna tell anyone, Rust."  
I sighed. "It's not that I don't trust you Adam. I just... can't tell you right now."  
He nodded. "All right, well, I'm gonna start packing. See you tomorrow."  
"Goodnight"  
Stopping in the doorway, he looked left and right in confusion. "I've been here all summer and I still can't find my way around."  
"Neither can I," I said, smiling, "and I've lived here all my life."  
He shut the door behind him, leaving me to my thoughts. When I'd finished packing and my room was practically empty, I turned on my CD player and fell asleep.  
  
_**Jessica  
**_ I had just gotten back from visiting Rusty at her family's summer house and already I was in an argument with Ron. "She does NOT like Adam!"  
"How can she not?! They've been best friends since their third year!" Ron retorted.  
"He likes Paige! She knows that perfectly well! Why would she do something like that to him?!" I demanded to know.  
"She can't help it if she likes him!"  
"Oh, just forget it!" I stormed outside and slammed the door.  
Walking down the street I saw someone coming towards me. In the bright sunset I saw his blonde hair with too much gel, clearly.  
He stopped right in front of me and smiled. "Hello, Jessica"  
"Draco."  
We awkwardly shook hands and stared at the ground. "Ummm... wanna come in?" I asked.  
"Sure."  
  
**_Aaron (A)_**  
The moonlight dimly lit the paper I had been using to write my lesson plans for my class. I had almost finished them as I sat on the balcony of my three-room apartment listening to the droning voices of the cicadas.  
It was already around twelve when I had finally finished my outline for the year so I decided going to bed was the best idea, being as I would have to wake up somewhat early to get to Hogwarts on time. I got up from my chair and-getting sidetracked by everything as I always do-I stared out at the sidewalk past the balcony. A black cat stood still, its eyes glowing bright yellow. They were eerie eyes filled with predatory instinct.  
I picked up my lesson plans off the patio table and slid open the glass door. I locked it and closed the blinds and walked through the kitchen to the sink, placing my empty tea mug into it to be washed.  
After changing into a charcoal coloured nightgown in my bedroom, I turned on my CD player and lay on my bed. Evanescence blared from the speakers. Almost instantly, I fell deep asleep.  
---  
At 4:17, I woke up. The last note of the CD had drowned out into the still air long ago and I realized I had a slight headache.  
I trudged to the adjoining bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, grabbing a bottle of Anadin. I swallowed the pill and when I got to my bed I sat, alone with my thoughts.  
I stared into space, deep in contemplation as I often did in, many- a-thought passing through my head at once. Some caught my attention more than others-some like the mysterious resignation of several teachers after the last term at Hogwarts. It caused Nikhila-the headmistress after Dumbledore became Minister of Magic three years ago and one of mine, Jessica's and Rusty's best friends-to ask some of her former fellow classmates to take over the positions.  
And then I thought back on the past year; what with me moving away from home, 45 kilometres away to go to college to be a psychiatrist at St. Mungo's. I had decided not to; I'd decided that since the Charms teacher had gone, and I'd missed Hogwarts so much, I would go back to teach my favourite subject.  
I lay back down, pulling up the black bedspread, and the last thing that I remember thinking was how humourously green-eyed I was of Rusty when she got to be head of Ravenclaw and I didn't. It did not take long for me to doze off again.  
---  
Around eight, my owl, Hermes, pecked at my window. As I drowsily opened it, he flew into the room and dropped a small, tidy piece of paper on my bed. "Went to visit Rusty, I see"  
I stroked his white feathers-which were stained naturally with black specks-and gave him an owl treat. I turned on a lamp since my window faced the sunset.  
The letter was sealed with a sticker shaped like a fish-Rusty's favourite animal. When I opened it, I read the neat, informal print:  
  
_Aaron: meet me at the Hog's Head at 8:30. –Rusty_  
  
This had been a relief because I was going to make plans to meet Rusty in Hogsmeade so we could go to Hogwarts together. This would be both of our first years teaching at Hogwarts.  
I took an icy shower in the bathroom and fixed my short, walnut brown hair (spiked). When I was done, I went to my room and turned on Linkin Park on the CD player.  
Because I had packed my trunk the day before, I had laid out my clothes to wear at the foot of my bed. I put on the black, collared, button- down shirt and a pair of baggy black cargo pants. Then I put on my long black robe, too.  
Since I had about thirty minutes before I'd have to leave, I went to the kitchen with Hermes and fixed a cup of a Chai in a black mug. I sat at the kitchen table reading a Stephen King book. I'd become so absorbed in the book, I'd lost track of time. It was fortunately the exact minute I had intended to leave-8:30.  
Pulling my wand out of my wand holder, I summoned Hermes' cage, his trunk, and my two trunks, which I barely caught.  
I closed my eyes clutching Hermes in his cage and the three trunks and pictured the front-door of the Hog's Head and a half second later, I stood there.  
  
_**Rusty (R)  
**_ I went downstairs quietly, before anyone woke, and poured a glass of pumpkin juice and grabbed a chocolate muffin. I poured a glass of coffee- black-in a pink glittery cup labeled 'Princess'.  
Not wanting to face the rest of my family, I grabbed my trunk and Angel-my snowy white owl with a pink streak down its back-and flicked my wand. In a millisecond I was in Hogsmeade, standing next to the Three Broomsticks. I glanced around and saw Aaron a little ways down the road outside the Hog's Head.  
"Hey, Aaron! I-I mean Professor Legits!"  
He looked around and walked towards me, his trunks floating behind him.  
A horseless carriage soon came to take us to Hogwarts as we couldn't apparate.  
"Are you kind of sad summer's over?" Aaron asked me once we were moving along towards the castle.  
"Nope! Not a bit."  
"Really? I'm glad to be going back, but I liked the peace and quiet.  
All at once, a large owl flew in the window and dropped a letter in the space between us. I picked it up and read it.  
  
_To: Aaron Legits & Rusty Meyers,  
There is to be an emergency meeting of the Order of the Phoenix at 8:30 in Professor Reddy's office. It is very important that you attend.  
  
-Draco_  
_Malfoy  
_  
"8:30... that's in ten minutes! Aaron said, checking his watch.  
The coach pulled up to a stop in front of the cold cement stairs leading up to the large oak doors of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The doors opened and we treaded up the stairs, knowing our luggage would be taken to our rooms. "Come on, we should hurry."


End file.
